It has heretofore been well known that a coated cutting tool in which a film comprising a kind of a single layer film or two or more kinds of a plural layer film in, for example, a carbide, a nitride, a carbonitride, a carboxide and a carbonitroxide, and an aluminum oxide of Ti is formed by deposition on the surface of the tungsten carbide-based cemented carbide (in the following, WC-based cemented carbide) base material by a chemical vapor deposition method with a total film thickness of 3 to 20 μm has been used for machining of a steel, etc.
In general, when a film is formed on the surface of the WC-based cemented carbide, a tensile stress is remained to the film, so that it has been said that fracture strength of the coated cutting tool is lowered whereby the tool is likely fractured. Until now, it has been proposed to release the residual tensile stress of the film by generating cracks by shot peening, etc., after forming the same, and significant effects have been obtained (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1.). However, depending on the uses or the conditions to be used of the tools, higher fracture resistance is required in some cases.